darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
419
Nathan continues to romance Millicent, however his wife, shows up looking for money to keep quiet about their marriage. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. It was here, in this time, that the darkest secret in the history of the Collins family was born. On this night, in the stark and forbidding confines of the old Eagle Hill Cemetery, one woman will begin to learn that terrible secret. Barnabas Collins tries to get Josette du Prés Collins to leave, and tells her to forget all about him. She refuses, and the two embrace. He prepares to bite her neck. Act I Barnabas stops himself from biting Josette's neck at the last moment. He urges her to leave. Josette sees a change in Barnabas; he agrees that there has been a radical change. He continues to insist that she leave and she refuses, declaring her love for him. Barnabas has difficulty explaining to Josette how the curse prevents them from being together. Josette begs him not to send her away. Act II In the drawing room of Collinwood, Lieutenant Nathan Forbes is choosing a date for his wedding to Millicent Collins. He wants to be married in one month, but she says that's too soon. They are interrupted by Josette. The lieutenant lets it slip that he and Millicent are to be married; Josette has no reaction to the news. Nathan bids good night to the ladies and leaves. Josette seems to be in shock. She tells Millicent that she has seen Barnabas tonight. He has not traveled to England after all. Act III While drinking in the The Eagle, Nathan is joined by a woman, Suki Forbes, his estranged wife. Nathan abandoned her eight months ago with no money, so she came looking for him. She will leave town if he gives her the money that he has stashed away. While he goes to get it, Suki discovers from the bartender, Mr. Mooney, that Nathan is engaged to a local wealthy woman, Millicent Collins. Act IV Millicent questions how Josette could have seen Barnabas when he should be in England. She suggests it may have been a dream. Josette remembers her dream of looking for Barnabas in the cemetery. Millicent reminds her of her long journey in two days and suggests that she get some rest. She agrees and goes upstairs. Outside the mausoleum, Barnabas tells himself that he needs to stay away from Josette. He's afraid he can't resist her and he won't risk turning her into what he is. He loves her too much. Memorable quotes : Suki: Well, I always know where to find you, don't I Nathan? You're either in the arms of another woman, or in the nearest tavern. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Jane Draper as Suki Forbes * Bob O'Connell as Mr. Mooney * George McCoy as The Eagle customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actress Jane Draper and the character Suki Forbes. * Bob O'Connell finally gets a credit for his work as the bartender, because he has a significant amount of dialogue in this episode. * Nathan is consulting a modern edition of . The design of the cover of the issue he's reading wasn't created until 1851. Story * The dress Millicent wears is the same one Carolyn Stoddard wore to the costume party in 280, when she dressed as Millicent. * A lady must be accompanied by a gentleman in order to enter The Eagle tavern. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Avoiding Josette. * TIMELINE: 10pm: Millicent and Nathan in the drawing room. March 2nd is only a month away. It was earlier when Josette had the dream. There are two more days until Josette leaves Collinsport. ** Millicent says that the 2nd of March, is only a month away. Which means it is February 2nd or thereabouts. The episode aired on February 1, 1968. So the writers may be saying that the past is relative to the real time the show aired. If it was 1795 the entire time Victoria was there, that would mean from 366 to 418 thereabouts all happened in January of 1795. However in 366, it was announced that the marriage of Barnabas and Josette would take place in a month's time on December 20, 1795. If it is now February, the year must be 1796. ***It's standard practice for soap operas to sync the in-narrative dates with the broadcast dates. They never match up naturally, for several reasons: First, a single day of story time often lasts for several broadcast episodes, and second, daytime soaps broadcast five days a week. It's very common for soap opera characters to celebrate Christmas morning, change their clothes during lunch, and celebrate New Year's Eve that same night. The viewers are not supposed to take these dates literally. Millicent says that the 2nd of March is a month away, because this episode aired on February 1st. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of Act III, Jane Draper tries to stifle a cough as the camera fades out. * According to the dialogue in the episode, it is February - still winter - yet there is no snow anywhere, and the "trees" have leaves. Perhaps the winter of 1795 - 6 was unusually mild in Maine? External links Dark Shadows - Episode 419 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 419 - Lose My NumberCategory:Dark Shadows episodes